


Just How Close Are They?

by Lynx212



Series: Everyday Romance - Inuyasha/Bankotsu - AU [11]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Inuyasha and Kouga figure out something that has their minds wandering and libido's racing.





	Just How Close Are They?

“Ya know what, Kouga? I think this is the best idea you’ve had in a long time.”

“I had a feeling you’d like this one, Inuyasha. I have to admit, I’m pretty proud of it myself.”

“Winter, summer who gives a shit when you’re a demon, but with humans there are some things they just don’t do in the cold.”

Kouga nodded as he looked over at the two other men, “Parading around in nothing more than a thong is on that list.”

“Not that I don’t get to see Ban in next to nothing or naked for that matter, but there’s something different about lounging around, drinking sake as I watch him prance around barely dressed all day that’s just good shit.”

“I completely agree,” Kouga said as he filled up their drinks, “You know Miroku is one of the world’s biggest perverts but watching him be unintentionally sexy is another level of greatness.”

“I know and this idea of yours to make an indoor paradise complete with those bulbs that mimic natural light so these two can get their ‘sun’ in the dead of winter was brilliant.”

Kouga was about to respond when Miroku and Bankotsu walked by their mates headed toward a couple of lounge chairs. He happened to glance down at the their pert little backsides and chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Inuyasha asked.

Kouga pointed at the pair, “I knew they were good friends but that takes it to a new level.”

When he figured out what Kouga was referring to, Inuyasha once again found himself agreeing with the wolf demon. Sure he knew Bankotsu had a tattoo on his left buttock that said walking sex, but to find out Miroku had one too, in the same place was… well something about that was just a little kinky. It also made him wonder.

“Hey Kouga, does Miroku happen to have a small tattoo on his inner thigh that looks like a set of claw marks?”

Kouga gave him a look, “Yes he does, but I wanna know how the fuck you know that.”

“Ban has one too,” Inuyasha replied as he sipped his drink.

“Interesting - would Ban also happen to have a piercing at the base of his...”

Inuyasha nodded. The two demons looked at each other, then over at the two men lounging in the deck chairs. Moments later they were standing in front of their lovers looking them up and down. Curious as to why they were suddenly under such intense scrutiny Bankotsu and Miroku asked their mates what was up.

“We’d like to know what the hell it is you two do when you disappear together,” Inuyasha replied.

“What?” Bankotsu asked, even though he was smirking from ear to ear, “I don’t have the slightest idea what you are talking about. Do you Miroku?”

“No. No idea whatsoever,” the other man replied while wearing his own shit eating grin.

“Aw come off it you two! The matching tattoos, piercings...what’s the deal?”

They looked at each other, then back at their lovers before saying in unison, “Only one way to find out.”

Without another word the smirking duo stood up, and strutted toward the hot tub... hand in hand.

Their lovers watched them walk away and were speechless for a while before Kouga asked, “Do you get the feeling we’ve been left out of something for quite some time.”

“Yup.”

“Do you get the feeling we will enjoy finding out what that something is immensely?”

“Yup.”

“Why the hell are we still standing here?”

When Kouga got no response he eventually looked to his left and saw Inuyasha was gone.

“Wait up, Inuyasha! Don’t you guys dare start without me!”


End file.
